More Than Just Friends?
by moonshoespotter96
Summary: Set after Starship  Taz and Up realize they have feelings for each other but are unsure if the feelings are mutual. Will either of them finally own up to wanting for than just friendship?
1. The Gym

**So, my first fanfic.**

**It follows on from StarKids Starship. About how Taz and Ups relationship might turn out to be more than just friendship.**

_Look at her. She always seems so tough. I know it's just a mask, though; she never shows her emotions._

_But when she's around me, she lets her guard down. When we're watching a movie or sitting and talking, she drops the facade. Sometimes I even catch her laughing._

_Everything would change if she knew how I truly felt about her. She's so beautiful... and perfect… and her eyes are so—_No!_I can't think of her like that! I'm her superior officer! I look old enough to be her father!_

_She obviously doesn't feel the same way about me. She doesn't think of me as anything more than a friend and mentor. Doesn't she?_

_We're_friends_, nothing more._

_We'll never be anything more._

* * *

><p>Taz spent most of her time training in the gym, always pushing herself to be better and stronger than everyone else. The environment of the gym was comforting to her; usually Taz could focus on her progress and tune out her fellow Rangers.<p>

But today, Taz was having a little trouble focusing on her training. Something else had caught her attention—Up.

Like always, he began his workout with a few passes through the military-style obstacle course, then 100 sit-ups and 100 push-ups. His shirt, which was now damp with sweat, usually came off at this point.

Taz's eyes strayed again to Up's well-muscled back as he pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor near a weight bench.

A sweaty, shirtless Up was the only thing that could pry her eyes away from her own workout.

Taz grunted and turned her attention back to her punching bag for a few moments.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, focus on the punching bag. Just focus.<em>

_For Dead God's sake, this is totally useless. I keep looking over at him.._

_I do this every time he's in here! Just stop it! What if the other Rangers see? There are already enough rumors floating all over the ship!_

_But he's just so perfect: His bright blue eyes, those muscles, and the way his right cheek dimples slightly when he smiles…_MIERDA! _Ugh, this is getting ridiculous._

_He's never going to feel the same way about me. He probably thinks I'm just a child, _una niña tonta.

_And by feeling like this, all I'm doing is proving him right._

* * *

><p>It was nearing lights out when the two of them finished their workouts.<p>

Up had noticed that Taz seemed slightly distracted tonight; he had noticed her glancing at him when he was using the weight bench. He figured she was just mad that he hadn't offered her a turn to use it.

Up decided that he would just ask her what's bothering her, but he would wait until everyone else was gone. He and Taz were always the last to leave, anyways.

"Hey, Taz?" asked Up with a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

_What does he want?_ Taz thought. _Did he notice me staring?_ Mierda!

"Is anything was bothering you? You seemed a little distracted tonight," Up paused. "I— I saw you looking at me when I was using the weights…" his voice trailed off.

_Shit, he did notice!_ _Quick, what's a good excuse?_Taz's mind worked frantically to make up an explanation, but then she realized that Up was speaking again.

"…So yeah, I was just wondering if you were annoyed with me, I would've let you use the weights if you had asked to, Taz," Up said. He nudged her shoulder. "Hey, say something."

"Uh… don't worry about it, Up. I've just got a lot on my mind," Taz mumbled. "Yeah, there's a mission coming up soon and I was hoping to get a place on the crew…" Her voice shook slightly. "…and well, I was going to ask you something but I didn't know if I should or not…" Taz didn't know what else to say; she couldn't just be like, _"Oh, yeah, I was distracted because I was staring at your marvellous body and I'm in love with you."_

"You know you can tell me anything, don't you, Taz?" He took her hand. "Come on, there's only five minutes left until lights out, come back to my room and we can watch _Karate Kid__!_ The good one, with Jackie Chan!"

So they left the gym, hand in hand, and headed towards Up's room, neither of them knowing that tonight would change their friendship entirely.

**There will be a few more chapters hopefully coming soon, review and tell me what you think, and thanks to Kaitlyn who helped me with the structure!**


	2. The Movie

**Ok so here is the next chapter, it's not very long, but I hope you all thinks it's ok. **

**Review and let me know what you think. ****I'm not sure how long it will be until the next chapter, I'm not even sure if I will post it, but I know it wont be edited like this chapter and the one before.**

The movie was drawing to a close and the credits were no more than five minutes away. They both knew that when the film ended they would have to leave each other, and Taz would have to return to her lonely room for the night.

Lying on his large bed, Up's head was propped up against the headboard and his eyes were focused on the television set across the room. Taz lay against Up's chest. Moments like these reassured her that allowing herself to get close to Up was the right decision. Taz wiggled closer to him and nuzzled her face into his chest. She turned her face upwards. Up's bright blue eyes held hers. Soon after their eyes met, their lips did the same; neither of them had anticipated it.

Taz's eyes flew open wide, and she quickly pulled away. She jumped off the bed and stood in silence for a moment on the opposite side of the room. Up slowly looked at each other for a few moments, then the expression on Up's face finally registered with Taz.

He was… hurt.

_Maybe I was wrong, _Taz thought. _Maybe he doesn't see me as just a child… But does he feel the same way about me as I do about him?_

Before she could say anything, Up spoke.

"Taz, I—um… do you…" Up broke off.

Taz took a deep breath. Staring at the floor, she quickly mumbled, "You mean the world to me. I can't stand to see you hurt, Up. I just… I've never been with anyone before and I don't want anything to happen that would change the way we are." She moved closer to him, avoiding his piercing eyes. "Te amo," Taz said softly.

Up sat down again and patted the bed. Taz crawled onto the bed and Up circled her in his arms. They sat in the soothing presence of the other for a few moments.

"I love you, Taz," Up whispered.

Without warning, a blonde haired girl burst into the room, startling the pair on the bed. She looked around the room blankly.

"Bug! I—" She stopped herself, realizing she was in the wrong room. "Oh. Taz, Up, hi."

Taz glared up at February, angered by the sudden intrusion. Although Taz was seated and much smaller than her, the taller girl shrunk back in fear.

"What the _infierno_ are you doing here? You can't just prance into your superior's room! You knock first! Obviously Bug isn't here. _Seriamente, Febrero ¿Qué estabas pensando? ¡__Puedes ser un idiota a veces__!"_

Up quickly decided to calm Taz down before she really got angry. "Hey now, no need to be rude to the poor girl. She's just lost." Taz crossed her arms and turned her head, appeased for the time being. Up turned to the blonde. She looked like she was about to cry. "Now, February, where were you supposed to be meeting Bug?"

"Commander Up? This is your room? I thought this was supposed to be Bug's room… He left dinner early and told me how to get to his room but I guess I like, went the wrong way or something." February explained in a small voice, still probably frightened from Taz's outburst.

"Ah, I see. Bug's room is the next one down, easy mistake to make; there are so many rooms in this section of the ship. But be sure to knock before entering someone's room next time, okay?"

"Yes, sir," February snapped into a hasty salute. "Thank you, Commander." She dropped the formal attitude. "I need to have a map of this place; it's like, _so_ big. Anyways, if this is your room, why is Taz in your bed? Doesn't she have her own?"

Up looked over at Taz. A look of realization dawned on February's face. "O-M-D-G! Are you two finally together? That is, like, _so_ cute. I _knew_ you had something going on!" She fell silent at a glare from Taz. "But I promise I won't say anything, okay? I'll just leave now. You two carry on." February winked and pranced out of the room, leaving Taz and Up staring at each other in shock.

**I would appreciate it if you would leave some reviews so I know what you all think :)) Like I said I'm not sure if I will be posting the next chapter but if I do it will be up within the next week! Thankss **


End file.
